


Fall of '83

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Campfire, Fluff, Gen, Nostalgia, One Shot, Reminiscing, fears for the future, friends - Freeform, he feels left out because he was in the upside down, little bit of Will angst, little bit of mileven, takes place in the future, they are 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: It's 1989 and the boys along with El have a campfire in the Wheeler's garden to celebrate one last time together before leaving for university. They begin reminiscing about their favourite memories and that fateful week in 1983 when their lives changed forever.





	Fall of '83

**31st August, 1989**

**Hawkins, Indiana**

 

"Dude, you're burning your marshmallow."

"It's just a little crispy."

"Dustin, it's literally on _fire_."

Dustin rolled his eyes watching Lucas teach him how to roast a marshmallow "the correct way", whilst the others watched in amusement. At age 18, they were all preparing to leave for university-well, El wasn't quite ready for degree level having only recently caught up with others her age, but she had decided to stay and help Hopper around the station, it was quite exciting sometimes. Mike decided that the group needed one last night together. Sure, they'd see each other at Christmas and the summer but a lot could change in those months apart. So here they were, sat around a campfire in the Wheeler's garden, El in a blanket leaning against Mike's side, head on his shoulder. Will, Dustin and Lucas were roasting marshmallows.

"I'm really going to miss you guys when we go off to College." Will broke the laughter with his sombre expression. "It won't be the same."

"Soon we'll be too busy to all hang out." Lucas stopped roasting his marshmallow.

"Guys, let's not think about that." Mike said, removing his arm from El's shoulder to reach for a marshmallow. "Instead, we should think back to all those awesome adventures we've had together. No one can take that away from us." He looked back at El and smiled.

Soon, the noise of the campfire crackling was drowned out by the dramatic re-tellings of some of their favourite memories including embarrassing moments from high school that Dustin would rather forget.

"We don't need reminding of what happened with Sarah, thank you Lucas." Dustin folded his arms across his chest while everyone laughed. 

Will reminisced about the time he went to New York to visit Jonathon and how the rest of the gang had followed in suit, Lucas driving his mum's car because if Will was going to New York then so were they.

"I still can't believe you drove all the way to New York."

A smug grin appeared on Lucas' face. "It's called an adventure my friend."

Mike had stopped listening after a while because he was too focused on El and how he never got tired of the way her face lit up whenever she laughed. He knew she didn't have any reason to smile or laugh before she escaped the lab and tried to make her laugh or smile as much as possible - making up for all those times she never could. 

"What about you Mike?" he looked round to see Will questioning him. "Mike?"

A blush crept across his face when he realised they'd all seen him just staring at El, not paying attention.

"Sorry? What was the question?"

"Did you have a favourite memory?"

He thought about it and glanced over where a pair of brown eyes met his. She never failed to make his heart beat increase even after all these years.

"If he says meeting El I'm going to throw up these marshmallows." Dustin made fake gagging noises.

"Dude, grow up." Mike said, but the blush was still apparent on his face.

Lucas lightly hit Dustin on the arm and Will laughed.

"I liked it when we rode your bike together and I sat on the back." The first thing El had said in a while. "It was fun, getting to see things for the first time." she closed her eyes and smiled at the memory, then returned to being snuggled up next to Mike. Mike thanked her a thousand times in his head for taking the attention of him. She always seemed to know when he didn't have a clue how to respond and would take the attention away - he wonders if she can actually _read_ his mind sometimes. 

"That was cool, and that time, you, you flipped the van and it went, whoosh" Dustin made large hand motions trying to describe what happened, "and we were all like" he mimed a shocked expression. "Man, that was awesome."

"And when she made Troy pee himself at the assembly for Will." Lucas doubled over laughing.

"I wish I could've seen that." Will smiled, but they could tell he felt a little left out. Whilst that week had all been about him, he still felt left out. His friends had gone through an exciting mission to get him back, they would have bonded over something he could never be a part of, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous sometimes of how they had all welcomed El into the group so easily while he was in the Upside Down. El was still his friend, but they could never be as close as she was with the others. 

"Looking back now, that week seemed to last forever." Mike had a wistful smile. "Some of the best days we had."

"We were so reckless back then though. What were we thinking, a bunch of twelve year olds trying to take down the government." Lucas shook his head. "But it was pretty awesome."

"We've had so many good memories." Mike rested his head on top of El's.

"Yeah, but I guess nothing can last forever." Will sighed and leaned back onto the grass.

"The times, they are a changin'" Dustin laid back as well, looking up at the stars.

The fire began to die out but no one noticed because they were too busy looking up at the sky, Mike pointing out constellations, much to El's fascination. The fear of the future still lingered in the air, but all had silently agreed to wait what the future has in store. The fall of 1983 would always remain in their minds and connect them all, no matter where they end up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include Max in this because at the moment we don't really know how she fits in and what will happen in season 2. Also I don't know enough about her character to write about her. But I'm super hyped for season 2 from all the trailers and teasers released and I'm binge watching season 1 for the *millionth* time. Also I've been listening to 80s music and Summer of '69 just has such a nostalgic sense to it and made me think of them all thinking back to that week in 1983.


End file.
